


Con te mi sento bene

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Journey home [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble molto imperfetta su Gwen e Morgana.Prompt:A HARD DAY'S NIGHT





	Con te mi sento bene

Con te mi sento bene  
   
“Signora,  
io non me lo merito” sussurrò Gwen.  
Osservò il vestito viola da nobildonna che indossava.  
“Non dovrebbe farmi simili regali”. Aggiunse.  
Morgana sorrise, si mise una ciocca ondulata nera dietro l’orecchio e sorrise.  
“Tutti i giorni tu arrivi alla fine che sei stanca” disse. Il pellicciotto bianco si confondeva con la sua pelle nivea e nelle iridi nere si riflettevano la luce delle fiammelle delle candele nella stanza.  
“Ti meriti anche di più”. Aggiunse. Le guance scure le si arrossarono, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Io non merito altro, perché ho lei come padrona” bisbigliò.


End file.
